Diez vidas
by El Jinete del Barril
Summary: Un desayuno fallido y una pregunta que George necesita que Hermione responda. Viñeta post DH. EWE


Disclaimer: Obviamente, todo lo que puedan reconocer acá es propiedad de J.K. y la Warner. El juego de los personajes es producto de mi imaginación.

Disfruten la lectura!

Diez vidas

Afuera hace frío, sopla un viento helado, pero aquí el sol entra por la ventana. Cae sobre las sábanas, se mezcla entre tu pelo, le presta brillos dorados, ilumina tus pecas.

Afuera hace frío, pero aquí dentro es el verano, brillando sobre tu piel.

―Prepara un desayuno―La voz te sale gangosa, pero aún así imperativa.

―Si me lo pides amablemente, quizás lo considere.

Ahora sí, completamente despierta, vuelves a la carga.

―Por favor, George.

― ¿Por favor qué, Hermione? ―Repito, solo para fastidiarte.

―El desayuno, prepáralo.

Con suma lentitud y pereza, me encamino a la cocina. Veinte minutos más tarde emerjo nuevamente, con unas tostadas aceptablemente quemadas y té hirviente.

― Nunca dominé los hechizos domésticos, pero creo que hoy me he superado a mí mismo.

―Huelo a quemado. ¿No serán las tostadas?

―Siempre tan desconfiada. Esas fueron las primeras tostadas. Estas son las terceras. Deja de rezongar y come. Y déjame lugar.

Me dejo caer junto a ti, haciendo malabares para mantener en equilibrio la bandeja. Te incorporas a medias, lo justo para poder tomar una taza de té sin que se derrame. Durante un segundo, solo te observo.

Soplas sobre el té, que está hirviendo y te inclinas sobre la taza, con el vapor haciendo volutas sobre tu cara. Un mechón de pelo se cae sobre tu mejilla y levanto la mano para correrlo, pero dejo la mano allí, acariciando tu piel. Me das un beso sobre la palma de la mano que sabe a sueño.

―Sabes, entre otras ventajas, como la calefacción central, este departamento ofrece un personalizado servicio de desayunos. Tiene una hermosa vista, además. ―Hago una pausa y sonrío lentamente―Viene con un añadido muy especial, que creo sabrás apreciar con la alegría que merece. Incluye un guapo y sexy mago en el paquete.

―Ya hablamos esto―me dices seria, levantando la vista de la taza―, no quiero dejar mi departamento. Y nos cansaríamos uno del otro al cabo de dos días.

―Hum, sí. Tienes razón. Pero podríamos hacer lo siguiente, podrías vivir aquí hasta que me canse de ti, digamos en unas dos semanas, y cuando eso suceda te vuelves a tu departamento.

― ¡George! ¿En serio dices eso? ¿Tan poco duraríamos? ―me dices, fingiendo enfado. O, por lo menos, eso espero.

―Tú sugeriste solo dos días, creo que estaba siendo excesivamente optimista.

―Lo dije a modo de ejemplo, no literal.

―Lo sé.

Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz y me giro hacia ti, que aún sostienes la taza entre las manos. Te la quito y la dejo sobre la bandeja.

―Hermione.

Una mano sobre tu pelo, que seguramente ha conocido mejores momentos, pero ahora me parece precioso. Otra mano sobre tu mejilla.

―Hermione.

―Te estás repitiendo.

―Lo sé.

―Lo sigues haciendo.

Una sonrisa asoma a mis labios, que es correspondida por otra tuya.

― ¿Estás preocupada porque esté perdiendo mi brillante originalidad?

―Para nada, siempre supe que la mañana no es tu mejor momento.

Te abrazo espontáneamente porque me hace feliz estar aquí contigo. Me haces feliz.

―Hermione, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la primera vez que te convencí de que te quedaras a dormir aquí conmigo?

Un momento de concentración y la respuesta aparece, rápida y correcta. La sé antes de que la digas.

―Ocho meses, una semana y tres días.

―Exactamente. Y, te pregunto Hermione, ¿sabes cómo me sentí durante estos ocho meses, una semana y tres días?

Ahora no respondes.

― ¿Te acuerdas que había pasado la semana en que te quedaste a dormir?

Ahora sí respondes, pero con la voz tan bajita que casi no escucho.

―Fue el aniversario de la muerte de Fred.

―Esa semana estuve pensando en él todo el tiempo, pero no de la manera que crees. Pensé en que no iba a poder superarlo, que su muerte me iba a destruir. Y realmente quería que me destruyera. Quería ir con él, aunque me costara la vida. Pero en esa semana fui a cenar con mi familia. Y tú estabas ahí. Y quise tenerte, solo una vez, como para despedirme apropiadamente del mundo y volver con Fred. Tú eras la lista de cosas que quería hacer antes de irme.

Una lágrima, brillante y silenciosa, corre por tu mejilla. La borro con los dedos.

―Pero, sabes, no bastó una sola vez. Ni dos, ni tres. Aún quería más de ti, no me alcanzaba con las noches robadas y los besos prohibidos. Quería verte cuando te despertabas y quería apartarte el pelo de la cara. Quería ver el sol iluminando tu espalda desnuda. Quería prepararte el desayuno.

Ahora corro el riesgo de llorar yo también. Enredo en mis dedos tu pelo.

―Así, queriendo más de ti, lo pude dejar ir a Fred. Entiendes, no me alcanza con lo que tengo de ti. Soy un cabrón codicioso y lo quiero todo. Te quiero conmigo todos los días, porque con las noches no alcanza.

Acercas tu cara a la mía y tus labios acarician los míos, una presión, dos. Tus brazos rodean mi cuello y yo te sujeto por la cintura.

― ¿No te cansarías de mí después de dos semanas?

― ¿Ese es tu miedo? No me cansaría de ti en toda mi vida, ni aunque viviera diez vidas.


End file.
